iLost My Motherly Mind
by CeliseShipper
Summary: Mrs. Benson's reactions to Sam and Freddie dating. Not what you would expect! A ton of sweet backstory. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I had noticed something wrong with my son, Freddie lately. He was not his usual self. Whatever was going on with him was not bad, don't get me wrong, but he was different, and wouldn't tell me why. I knew it couldn't be just some teenage stage. Teenagers were supposed to get grumpy, not happy and chipper. I also realized the poster of Carly shay next to his bed had disappeared also, on my daily cleanings. I loved my son, and if this had the influence of drugs, i needed to know. So i hired Gibby of all people, mostly because he was a clos friend and would tell me everything i needed to know, to be a private investigater. To stalk Freddie, and find out what was influencing my son to act this way, whether it was good or bad. A mother has the right to know.

"A mother has a right to know, what's going on inside her son's clothes"

Gibby agreed to my plan, me paying him with one bucket of the many gallons of liqued soap i keep in the closet. What a strange child.

Gibby followed Freddie one afternoon out, one he was particularly well dressed. He said he was going out to eat with Carly and Sam, and he would be back by ten. There was something off about this, and my mother's instincts told me this was not the truth, but not a total lie. A white lie, that is what my mother's instincts told me. A white lie.

At nine, Gibby came back to me, rushing, with his PearPad in his hands. He showed me pictures of a restaurant, Carly sitting at a table by herself, and then Sam and Freddie by themselves. They were eating, and laughing, and hardly paying Carly any attention. The booths were purple. Next was a picture of Sam and Freddie kissing.

"Your son Freddie," said Gibby, "Is dating Sam."

I shrieked, Gibby didn't flinch, probably expecting it. Then, all the happiness boiled up inside of me, and i screamed "Finally!"

DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING...did ya. I will update if i get reviewed. BUT only under those circumstances. Do you understand. Good? Now go eat some Chili. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :D Second chapter...just today! Wow, keep reviewing, and share your thoughts! **

No POV

"What?" asked Gibby, confused. "I would think you would freak out! It's spit-balling throwing, beating, insulting and rude Samantha Jean Puckett!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Gibby" said Mrs. Benson quietly and calmly, "There is a reason why I am rude to Carly and nicer to Sam"

"Yeah" said Gibby, "Usually it's the other way around."

"Well Sam and Freddie knew each other before Carly even moved to Seattle. They had been in all the same classes since Kindergarten."

"Well I knew that," said Gibby, "But they were always enemies. Carly said that when she met Sam and Freddie they seemed to hate each other and Freddie immediately fell in love with Carly"

"That is what Carly knows, because that is all Carly saw, but I have my mothers intuation, which I also used on Sam, with her father leaving and her mom never around."

"So?"  
>"Freddie was in love, well, love is not the correct term we would use in this case. Infatuation. That is it. Fredward had a deep infatuation for Carly, and him being Sam's only friend-"<p>

"Wait," said Gibby, confused at Marissa Benson's last words. "Friends? Sam and freddie were never friends, up until recently they pretty much hated each other."

"That" she answered, "Is what you think. But their backstory goes way back, back to Kindergarten, things they probably cannot remember at this point. Things that were blocked out by other things, like those memories were not important. But I still remember, I remember my mother's intuation, and what mother forgets the little girl her son asked to marry, especially if she says yes."

**WOAH.. ikr? Next chapter you will find out EXACTLY what happened between Sam and freddie...getting away from crazy and Gibby and going onto Sam and Freddie's (and possibly Carly's ) POV's, along with what happened to Seddie when carly rolled around? Review...and discuss your feelings! remember, i only update if i get REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY! I will only update again...if i get at least 5 reviews...so if you see this, and want more REVIEWS I don't mind anonymous reviews i just want reviews. **

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I can't believe for just some minor incident of setting the biology room on fire, i had to go to a meeting with the superintendent at the elementary school, my old elementary school.

"itll b fine" my boyfriend freddie texted mee. Freddie was just recently my boyfriend, as in last night was our first date. I thought I was crazy for liking him at first, but the people at the mental institution kicked me out for being "Perfectly Sane with minor violence issues". Besides, at that point, I already had a set date with Fredward.

"I no dat" I texted him back, "It just anoys me dat i could be eatin fried chicken or hangin out wit carly or wit u right now, but i hav 2 spend hours wit dis crazy person"

"lol" he texted back. I loved him. Sometimes it still disgusted me, but i did, and i had to accept it. I shoved a last minute fat cake into my mouth, the last item of food i would be aloud to eat in hours, because of the fact that it is "rude" to eat during meetings.

On the way out, i was passing the Kindergarten hallway, somebody asked, "Sam Puckett, is that you?"

The voice was soft and clear, and i turned around to see an about thirty year old woman. She had brown hair, a white bow, and a purple maternity dress on. She was overly pregnant.

"Hello?" I asked before I realized who she was. "Mrs. Smith?" I asked. My Kindergarten teacher.

"It is you! It's been so long, you won't bite me will you, you used to do that."

"No, no biting." I answered. It was nice she was being so gracious. Most of my teachers scream and run away when they see me.

"So I heard," she said smiling, "Your dating Freddie Benson. I'm not surprised, I always saw it coming, how close you were in my class."

Weird, I forgot that Freddie had been in my Kindergarten Class, but then i stopped my thoughts at something else she had said.

"Close?" I asked confused, "We were close?"

"Well of course" she said. "You two weren't very uh...popular. You both had each other. The best of friends, Samantha and Fredward. Ooh!" She shrieked. "I actually have a couple pictures!" She ran back to her classroom. I followed her, wanting to see what all the fuss was about.

She came holding a bunch of pictures. The first was me, young, with hair even blonder than it is now, holding hands with what looked like a young Freddie. Next were the same two children, hugging in the sandbox. Next they were dressed up as prince and princess (me as the prince and him as the princess in a pink flurry dress) dancing together. The last one was nap time, my head resting on Freddie's chest, both fast asleep, and our hands intertwined.

"Sam and Freddie" said Mrs. Smith. "The best of friends."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to need a name for that baby...CHALLENGE think of a name somewhat cute, unisex, and maybe seddie-ish? I'm hungry. My mommy's making dinner :D Review all your thoughts :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Keep those reviews Rolling! You know i WUV them!**

* * *

><p>The following is a text message conversation.<p>

Sam: Fred, do you remember us being frnds wen we wer younger?  
>Freddie: No, y?<br>Sam: I'll send you a pic http:/www./photo_4234899_ (COPY into box to see)

Freddie: That looks like us Sam: Dat IS us!  
>Freddie: y r we giving each other a heart...<br>Sam: IDK! i never thought we were friends b4 carly!  
>Freddie: Me either...those years seem to draw a blank in me. Sam: Me 2 Freddie: Maybe we should ask my mom if she knows anything...<br>Sam: NO NO NO if we tel ur mom she'll make us break up!  
>Freddie: I won't tell her! Just ask about us as kids k?<br>Sam: KK Freddie: Hate you Sam: Love you too.

Freddie's POV

My mom was making cucumber cups in the kitchen. I walked up to her.  
>"Mom?" I asked, "Do you know anything about me and Sam as kids? Because there is all this evidence PROOVING we were friends but I just can't remember it at all"<p>

"OOH!"Shreiked my mother. "Time for my speech!" she ran out the door, into the Shay's apartment, dragging Sam and Carly along, and throwing them on the couch. "Sit" she told me. I sat on the armchair, but she said "No, next to your girlfriend, silly," and plopping me down next to Sam.

We all stared at her. "You knew?" I asked.

"Of course i knew," she said. "I hired Gibby to be my private investigator."

That's why he was in the bathroom with T-Bo. Gibby said he was taking pics of him with his Cape on.

"So now what?" asked Sam.

"Now," replied my mother, "You learn about your friendship, surviving from Kindergarten to fifth grade."

"Wait," Said Carly, you guys didn't tell me you were friends before you movd here!"

"I guess we forgot about it."

"When a child can't remember,  
>a mother must prosbember."<p>

"Excuse me, miss, um Prosbember isn't a word."

"It will be."

How could we forget our childhood?

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, full story, that is it next chapter...that is if you review!And still deciding a name for the baby, so keep commenting ideas.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYO! Chapter 5. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

><p>In Kindergartn, there were no friends closer than Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson. Right on the first day, when none of the girls would talk to Sam because of her tom-boyish nature and nobody talked to Freddie because even back then he was a total nerd. So immediately, the two outcasts became friends. Best friends. Sam and Freddie did everything together. They played with trucks together, did dress up together, held hands, napped together, and wrote their names on the bottem of the swirly slide in a black Sharpie marker. "Sammy and Freddie's Slide" it said.<p>

Sam was also having a hard time with her dad leaving. She couldn't stand being alone, because it was too empty at home, her mom trying to get a job and her sister away at her private school. She would often come to Freddie's house. and sleep over. Mrs. Benson took special care of Sam, always wanting a daugther and feeling bad for the girl. Mrs. Benson always took pictures of the two, when they were playing, and when they were sleeping together. Mrs. Benson would also take videos of the two together, playing. One particular she showed the iCarly trio that day, Sam and Freddie sitting in Freddie's room.

"Sammy," said Freddie, holding up a plastic ring with a plastic purple jewel on top. "Will you marry me?"

Sam didn't hesitate, "Of course i will Freddifer!" She said, leaping on him. She put on the plastic ring, and they hugged. she then ran up to the camera and shoved her hand up to the lense. She had put the ring on her middle finger on her right hand. "See Mrs. Benson!" she screamed. "I'm marrying your son!"

You could hear a younger Mrs. Benson laugh behind the camera, and the video was over. Sam and Freddie looked at each other awkwardly, while Carly stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"I totally forgot all about that" whispered Sam.

"What happened after Kindergarten?" Freddie asked.

"You remained friends of course, and you started to be able to go out places, like the park, by yourselves. Of course, you drifted during the Summer of fifth grade, when Carly Shay movd to town."

"Me?" said Carly, "What did I do?"

"You," said Mrs. Benson, became friends with Sam, and she didn't have as much time for Freddie anymore. "And once Freddie saw Carly, he grew a deep infatuation for her. This made Sam jealous."

"Uh, no it didn't" scoffed Sam nervously.

"So you both grew mad at each other. Sam because he liked Carly and not her, and Freddie because Sam didn't have as much time for him anymore. I guess your anger whiped your brains or something."

"Now that I think about it, I kind of do remember it, you know, us being friends," Freddie said, turning to Sam.

"Me too," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter...A SEDDIE date! And I need some Mrs. Benson rhymes...if anyone wants to help me out... REVIEW<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, I promised you guys a Seddie date this chapter, but i will do that next chapter...if that happens do to the fact that i REFUSE to update until i get thirty reviews...i know, I'm evil. So REVIEW! My update's depend on it.**

* * *

><p>Carly Denise Shay walked into the old playground. It was special to the Kindergarteners, since the school board didn't want them playing on the regular playground yet, consideriing some may not have playground manners yet. She eyed the old yellow swirly slide. It was faded from all the years in the sun and covered in dirt from young children walking all over it.<p>

Samantha Marie Puckett looked through the old box usually kept in the back of her closet. It was full of childhood memories. "There has got to be something," she said, looking for anything. What she found was more than she asked for. Sam looked at what she had in awe.

Fredward Muriel Benson looked through old papers that were in a box in the storage unit. He always kept his childhood memories. In this box, there had to find some proof, something to spark his memory of friendship with Sam more. Something that he owned, something h e could have found.

Melanie Pamela Puckett was looking through a scrapbook of herself and her accomplishes. There were many pictures of her and her mother, friends, and other family, but very few of her and Sam. She sighed, and turned the page. A folded note fell out.

Melanie read the note. It wasn't to her. It was to Sam, put in here by mistake. "Dear Sam,  
>I love you.<br>From Freddie."

Freddie found a note, addressed to him, and opened it. He read,

"Dear Freddie,  
>I love you too.<br>From Sam."

Sam looked at the plastic ring in her hand, with a purple jewel on top. Someone had scratched "Freddie 3 Sammy" on it.

Carly looked at the bottem of the sign. In black marker, still ther, it said "Freddie and Sammy's slide" and the date. For years after, kids had signd their names and date. There had to be two hundred names on the slide. Some were individual, some were two girl best friends. Some were two boys, trying to be cool. Some were groups of kids. And some were a little girl and a little boy, naming this their slide.

* * *

><p><strong>love it? hate it? REVIEW AND TELL ME. I'm hungry. I hope my mom makes something yummy :D Seddie date next time...i still need rhyme's, Remember 30 reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh mom" said Freddie, "This is not our first date!"

"Well its the first date I can be a part of, now smile. Only a couple more pictures!"

"My eye's" complained Sam. "Hey," she said, checking her text messages, "Mrs. Smith had her baby, a girl."  
>"What did she name it?"<p>

"Devin."

"For a girl?"

"I guess it's a unisex name, like Jordan or Taylor."

"Fredward! Get your arm around her! Smile! Samantha lean your head on his shoulder! Carly hold the camera! Take at least five more pictures!"

Mrs. Benson ran off to the kitchen. "Sorry guys," said Carly, and she flashed more pictures.

Mrs. Benson came back with a video camera. She started taping.

"Now Fredward," she said, "Wave to the camera."

He awkwardly waved at the camera "Hi?" he said.

Mrs. Benson whispered to the camera, "Freddie really loves this girl, she-"

"MOM!" Sam just laughed.

"Now outside," Mrs. Benson lead them.

Outside, Mrs. Benson kept on shooting, asking them awkward questions, and Carly kept talking pictures. She was really getting into this.

"Now hold hands! KISS KISS KISS!" Screamed Carly. "AWWW!"

"Okay," said Freddie. Can we leave now?"

"Sure" said Mrs. Benson, "Just remember a couple of things-"

"Oh Mom!" said Freddie. "Don't start rhyming on video-"

"Just remember a few things."

"Uh mom-"

"If a strangers says to get in the van, run as fast as you can. Get home early. Boys without bedtimes don't get regular rest at nightimes. Eat soon, if you eat after eight you will surely gain weight. And remember just a dinner date. Hands to yourselves, not the genitals."

"MOM" said Freddie, genuinely embarassed, considering this was on the tape.

"Okay, okay, fine, you can leave now."

Freddie took Sams hand, and they walked out. Freddie hoped that video would never arise again.

But it did. Thanks to a certain Carly Shay at a ceretain wedding 9 years later.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter...sad i know..REVIEW tell me what you thought of the story :)<strong>


	8. Fun Facts!

Hey :)

This isn't a chapter exactly...just a fun facts thing like Dan does with iCarly. And i will be revealing things about their future

1. Carly sets up the video at Sam and Freddie's weddin 2. Mrs. Smith's baby was originally named Addison, or Addy.  
>3. The entire idea of the names on the slide came to me, and inspired me to write the story. So basically it started it.<br>4. I originally planned for Mrs. Benson to tell Carly of Sam and Freddie's past alone.  
>5. Mrs. Benson did explain Sam and Freddie's past to Gibby, we just didn't see it.<br>Oh and i got blocked on the iCarly wiki for a day due to the fact i was hacked and it was all for safety :) 


End file.
